Differant
by Elfera
Summary: Elfangor notices Aximili is differant.


**Yes I'm rewriting Loren's Secret, but it's not going up, until I'm done writing it all. Which I'll be doing tomarrow. It seems no one liked that version, and I'm a big fan of the new one. Which by the way was helped with The Mark of Athena. Plus it has quotes from books! Like the first chapter is from The Change. The second. (Which will be the summery) if from Pandora gets Vain. The third is from The Hork-Bajir Chronicles. There are a few changes regaurding some stuff.**

**Tobias fans: YES!**

**Me: Which sadly Tobias' death isn't one of those.**

**Tobias fans: What the question mark?**

**Me: But I do have my favorite line.**

**"Why do we have to go to Home Depot." Tobias complained as I dragged him to the store. "It's full of men going 'me manely man. Me build stuff with poundy thing."**

**It goes something like that. Wait I have my notebook.**

**"Why are we going to Home Depot?" Tobias complained, as I forcely dragged him to the store. "It's full of weirdos going 'me manely man. Me build stuff with poundy thing.'"**

**Classic.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Animorphs is the day I don't like green apple jellybeans. (Oh and in case you are wondering. I'm kind of fond of Bertie Botts every flavorded beans. Dirt really tastes like dirt. They should make metal. Metal has an interesting taste. My brother likes soap.)**

Elfangor's PoV

_The day after he firsts meets Aximili_

There was something strange about my little brother, but I can't put my finger on it. I watched him closly, run around just as I had done.

Though he seemed, darker, moodier. Than regular Andalites, and he has this sort of edge to him. That sort of told you to stay away.

Instead of running gracefully. He pretty much stomp-runned. It was quite amusing. I stood there watching my little brother. Stomp-running.

"Oh Aximili" I said. "My are you going to be some trouble." Just then Aximili stopped, the angry glow around him disappeared.

((Pala?)) he asked.

Pala? But... Pala died before Aximili was born.

I watched as my little brother chatted with someone I couldn't see. It was imposible for him to talk to Pala. Unless of course... but no. That's ridculus. He couldn't... could he? I mean Loren, or Hera, or Juno...

I remembered meeting him once. He seemed interested in my family, and I knew my parents were having marrige problems, so they were having a grandli.

Could it be?

((Aximili has so much spirit.)) Mother said walking up to me. ((He reminds me of his father.))

((Who is his father?)) I asked her. One of her stalkeyes turned to me, but the rest were on Aximili. ((Elfangor.)) she said. ((His father...)

((Is Hades god of the Underworld. On Earth.))

((How did you?))

((I met him once.)) I said. ((Beleive it or not, I fell in love with his sister. I wanted to stay, but I had to leave. Someone told me that if I didn't leave that the Yeerks would take over the human race. He took me away before... before I knew that she was pregnaght. I wish I could have known him.)) I added the last part as an afterthought.

((Elfangor... kala.)) Mother said. ((Is that why you were missing? You found love in a woman?)) I nodded, something humans do, not Andalites.

((She was amazing, and beautiful. Yet so stern, yet so kind. Her eyes sparkled like the Timpick.))

((I guess we both have children that shouldn't be alive. That if their parentige is found out... the highest War Prince would have the honor of doing the Yimipol.)) We both shuddered, for we both had seen a yimipol.

((I would never want that for my son.)) I said.

((Me neither.)) Mother said. ((I wonder what Mother is telling Aximili.))

((Probably telling him he has grass stuck in his hoof.)) I said. ((She always told me that. I miss it.))

Marco Marco you're so dumb. It's surprisening how dumb you are. If only all people were smarter, than what you are acting like now. (To the tune of Rubin Rubin.)

Aximili's PoV

((Aximili)) Pala said smiling at me. ((My every time I see you, you are looking like Elfangor. Only you have the desency to clense your hoofs of grass.)) I smiled at Pala. She's the only one who can get me to smile.

((I useally drink after I've eaten. Elfangor does it the other way.))

((You do it the proper way, Aximili)) Pala said. ((I see a great future for you. Did I ever tell you how I died?))

((No Pala.))

((It was terrible. Your mother, and Elfangor were present.))

((How... how did you die?))

((A yimipol.)) I gasped.

((I heard those are dreadful.))

((Indeed they are. They're the worst.))

((So your father, or mother isn't an Andalite?))

((Yes Aximili. My mother wasn't an Andalite. She was from Earth. She was an amazing woman my father told me for years. She remembered to clense her hoofs of food. Her read name was Demeter. She's one of Earth's many goddesses.))

((Earth has a lot of goddesses?)) I asked.

((And gods.)) Pala said. ((They can never decide what religon is true. I've even seen some people bullied for what they beleive in. You would not want to go there. but I sense that in your future, you will go to Earth. Only there will you find true happiness, and you will find your true shrom. I hope you return to me with clean hoofs.))

((I will remember that Pala.)) I said.

((You better, oh and if you ever see Elfangor with dirty feet. Please remind him to clean them.))

**... so yeah there you go. Elfangor, and Forlay have a talk. Aximili and his Pala have a talk. (Pala will be in Demimorphs, beleive it or not. Tobias will have more than one chapter in the book after all.**

**I like the whole food in the hoofs. Kind of like food in your teeths. Anyone else get that? It annoys Pala.**


End file.
